


bumping into serenity with you

by nightwashed



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorpia, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, don't ask why i just envisioned her as an architect for some reason, hints to architect adora, soft adora, soft scorpia, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwashed/pseuds/nightwashed
Summary: In which Adora and Scorpia become parents.
Relationships: Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	bumping into serenity with you

Adora sets down a used bowl over the growing pile of dishes in the sink as she bounces her daughter over her hip. She wipes away the remnants of dinner that somehow got stuck to both her cheeks and chin, then cooes at the giant smile that blossoms over her face. 

“You really liked that one, huh?” Adora says, smiling as Mara reaches up to tug at her hair with a small squeal. 

She sighs, nosing into her daughter’s head before making a beeline for the couch. Her back has been absolutely killing her the entire day. When she finally sits down for a moment of reprieve, it throbs uncomfortably and makes her want to stand back up if only so she doesn’t have to sit and withstand the feeling of her back physically  _ aching.  _

It’s almost like the ache following a workout, or perhaps the day after a workout, though all Adora has been doing is carrying her daughter or following her around when she needs attention (which is almost constantly). It’s mostly been a lot of walking and standing, but she used to do  _ way  _ more than that back when she was fighting the Horde, and yet here she is, attempting to soothe her sore back because she’s been standing for too long. 

She watches Mara tumble around her play area and it almost takes the pain away, watching her wonderment and joy as she brings back as many toys as she can to show them to her mom. Mara has shown them to her countless of times already, but she can never say no to the pure glee that glimmers in her eyes whenever she shares them with her. And so Adora makes sure to appear even more than intrigued each and every time. They stay like that for a while, Mara resting toy after toy over Adora’s knees and prompting her to play with each one. 

It’s not long before the inevitable happens and she starts to cry. Adora is quick to get up and gather her in her arms, cradling her and walking back and forth until her cries slowly turn to small hiccups. 

The sound of the front door opening already has her feeling a lightness in her chest, and the face that soon appears around the corner immediately has her smiling. 

“Hey,” Scorpia whispers her way over, probably assuming that Mara is asleep. When Mara turns at the sound of her voice, Scorpia chuckles at her deceptively wakeful state. “Hey mama, how’re you doing?” she reaches out to poke her cheek and Mara lets out a little giggle, reaching out with grabby hands and a smile that makes it look as though she hadn’t just been crying bloody murder minutes ago. 

Scorpia takes her in her arms, and puts on one of her signature silly faces that always has Mara spilling into the most uncontrollable and cheeriest of giggles. “Mama!” Mara cries, clapping her hands together and cackling so infectiously it makes Adora laugh. 

The sound has Scorpia looking over at her, the wrinkled features of her face practically melting and softening into something undoubtedly fond and impossibly at ease. It pulls and tugs and gnaws at Adora’s heartstrings. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Scorpia says, leaning in to press a kiss over Adora’s forehead. 

Adora hums, pressing in closer and getting on the tips of her toes to give Scorpia a peck on the lips. “You’re early,” she murmurs in the space between them, then lets herself fall onto Scorpia’s chest. Laying her head over her shoulder, she wraps her arms around her waist and places a small kiss over the jut of her collarbone. Mara is also laying her head over her other shoulder, and Adora feels something bubble in her chest at the utter  _ rightness  _ of it all. The security and domesticity of it all. Having Scorpia here feels like something clicking into place, like a breath taken at the end of an exhausting day. 

“I left before the market could close to buy some groceries. Mara’s favorite jar of peaches was running out according to that schedule of yours.” 

Adora laughs softly against her, nodding slightly. “I told you the schedule was efficient,” she pokes her finger at her collarbone, and feels Scorpia chuckle against her. 

“I never doubted your schedules,” she murmurs in her hair, presses a wispy kiss over her locks as she slowly rocks Mara in her other arm. “Just that they’re literally in all the nooks and crannies of this house! Anywhere I look, there’s a schedule!” 

Adora fights the impending urge to laugh, though her lips can’t help but wiggle as she peers up to narrow her eyes at her. “And those jars of peaches wouldn’t be here without them!” 

A giant incredulous smile breaks out over Scorpia’s face as she shakes her head, but it’s an endeared and horribly sappy smile that makes Adora want to just laugh forever and ever and ever. Makes her believe that it might be possible to laugh just as long.

“Come on,” Scorpia strokes her arm, coaxing her to look back at her.

“Where to?” Adora grumbles, like she’s forgotten that they’re just standing in the middle of their living room, though she honestly thinks she can fall asleep just like this. 

“To put my two favorite girls to sleep,” she laughs, pressing kisses all over her head until Adora has to pull away from the onslaught with a poorly hidden chortle. 

“Alright, alright,” she lets herself be led upstairs, where she walks with her head still resting over Scorpia’s shoulder, arm tangled up in the one not carrying Mara. 

They place Mara in the middle of their bed while Scorpia changes out of her day clothes and goes through her small bedtime routine. Adora sits on the end of the bed and not so subtly digs her fingers into her flaring back. She tries to get into the knots that’ve been giving her nothing but grief all day long, but the pain is as inconsistent as it is persistent. 

Deciding that she needs to get into more comfortable clothing, she rolls her shoulders back and tugs her shirt off to throw it to the side. She gets up to grab her nightgown out of the closet, but Scorpia’s hand reaches out for it before she can get a hold of it, Adora’s eyes trailing up her arm to land over the worried look cast over Scorpia’s face. 

“Let me,” she says quietly, and holds the nightgown out by corners of its collar. Adora offers her a small and almost bashful smile as she steps through it. Scorpia pulls it up the rest of the way and hooks the straps over her shoulders, then places her hands over her waist so gently Adora almost can’t feel her touch, and gives her a small squeeze as she turns her around. She ties the bands back and Adora watches her through the mirror, the barely there furrow of her brows as she concentrates and ties the strings into a relaxed knot. Careful and tactful.

Her arms wrap around Adora when she finishes, and Adora leans back into her warmth without a second thought. She feels herself growing lax, a weight she didn’t even know she was holding finally easing into something manageable. Soft lips press over her neck and slowly work their way up, kissing every inch of it and trailing to her jaw, feathery light and oh so tender. They don’t stop even when they reach her cheeks, Scorpia kissing over her nose, her brows, the corner of her eyes, and pulling small chuckles out of Adora. 

Scorpia runs her hands over her sides and presses her thumbs against the dimples of her back, working them in gingerly. 

“How’s this?” she murmurs against her ear and pecks the shell of it softly. 

Adora hums, feeling her cheeks heat up under the attention. “Good,” she makes a noise when Scorpia massages at just the right area, feeling even more of her built up tension dissipate bit by bit. “I used to handle Horde soldiers by the bunch without breaking a sweat,” she laughs lightly, distractedly. “Now, sitting at a desk and carrying a one-year old is enough to make my back ache. I’m getting old.”

Scorpia’s hold grows firmer, and Adora closes her eyes against the pressure. “ _ Mmm _ ,” she lays her head over Adora’s shoulder and nuzzles against her pulse point, warming Adora to her core. “Growing old with you…  _ hm,  _ sounds like a dream come true.” 

“Scorpia…” Adora holds onto her hands when they come around her, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

“But really,” Scorpia leans back and lets Adora turn around to face her. She keeps her arms encircled around her waist, continues to dig her fingers in her sweet spots as they talk. “I can ask for extended leave and take over again if you need–”

“No, no,” Adora cuts in quickly, ties her hands around Scorpia’s neck and shakes her head adamantly. “It’s my turn to stay at home, we can’t both just take time off work.”

Scorpia purses her lips. “That project on your desk would beg to differ, wouldn’t it?”

Adora purses her lips right back at her, tries not to give in to any guilt that may be showing on her face because she  _ might  _ have tried to work out the logistics of a new building a couple days ago, but she  _ only  _ manages it when Mara is napping and when she’s not knocked out right beside her – which is what usually happens 99.9% of the time. 

“I barely look at it since I’m busy with Mara,  _ she’s  _ my number one priority _. _ ” 

“I  _ know, _ ” Scorpia nudges her forehead with her own, bumping their noses together. “I’m just worried about you. I don’t want you taking on too much, or getting overwhelmed.”

Adora smiles sheepishly, feels her heart flutter at her wife’s concern. “I’ll be okay, it’s just gonna take some getting used to. We signed up for this when we decided to become parents, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Scorpia sighs, holding Adora closer. “We’re in this together.”

“Always,” Adora says easily, naturally. She can’t see herself doing this with anyone else, can’t see herself growing a family with anyone other than Scorpia,  _ doesn’t want  _ it with anyone else. She reaches up to cup Scorpia’s cheek in her palm, keeping her close, sharing one breath. “As long as you're by my side I… I know for sure that it’ll be okay.” 

“Me too. I’m here for you, for you both,” Scorpia doesn’t hesitate in her response, only tightens her grip around Adora and presses the sweetest kiss to her forehead. She lingers, closes her eyes and proclaims an earnest, “I love you, I love you so much,” against her skin. Adora lets it wash over her, believes it to be true more than anything else, and feels the most overwhelming sense of warmth flourish inside her chest. 

Adora presses forward and speaks the words back in the space between them, then kisses her ardently, passionately, kisses her like she  _ means  _ it.

They lay back in their bed afterwards, where Mara blinks her eyes open and begins babbling about  _ something  _ to them. Adora lets her talk up a storm as Scorpia goes about putting her into her pajamas. They share amused glances at the joy their daughter seems to be radiating, and it almost leaves Adora winded, makes her wish she could photograph this small moment to remember the feeling of it. The wholeness of it. 

When she’s all ready for bed, they sandwich Mara in between them and lull her to sleep together. They lock fingers over her sleeping form, their gazes filled with something precious, something untouchable and oh so content no matter the tiredness that also happens to dwell there. 

“Goodnight,” Adora whispers, bringing Scorpia’s hand up to press a kiss against her knuckles. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Scorpia replies just as soft, just as at peace. And with one last shared kiss that they leave on Mara’s head, they let the warmth take over completely. 

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely know nothing about parenthood so.... i hope this was at least somewhat accurate?? i'm just here for the soft loving adorpia really. hope you enjoyed reading! thank you!


End file.
